User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 22
Just Another Rotten Day Today was Saturday, January 9, 2:00 PM. There wasn't much going on at the school. It was going to be just another boring day. Another rotten day. Nothing much to do. I would go out with Kendra since we got back together while she was drunk (she doesn't remember how we got back together really), but she's helping out her dad with a few errands. I had nothing to do, so I just sat in my dorm room and read a car magazine. While I was reading it, Greg came into the room. He kicked the door closed behind him and then I heard the door lock behind him. I lost my key a few days ago, so I'm guessing he took it just so he and I could be left alone in the same room. I got up and tried to punch him, but he blocked my punch and then headbutted me. I felt alittle dizzy and then he shoved me back onto the couch. "Sorry I had to do that, C-Money. It was the only way", he started. "Now, here's what gonna happen: you're gonna pull your goddamn head out of your ass, shut the fuck up, listen to what I have to say and you're gonna listen good. Understand?" he snapped and pointed his finger at me. Seems like I don't have a choice other than to jump out the window, I thought to myself. And I would have if he didn't headbutt me because that shit hurt. "Now I know you hate my guts because of what I did in October. I was beyond selfish and I only worrying about what was gonna happen to me if I DIDN'T snitch. And I fucked up pretty bad. I lost the trust of my friends and I thought I would never forgive myself. I still think that sometimes. Would I go back and do things differently? Hell yes, I would do that without hesitation. But there's no changing the past and we both know that better than anybody". "You don't know me, Greg. You have no idea", I flat-out told him. He sighed and then continued his attempt to gain my trust. "I know you hold a grudge against Derek, who's your father and loves you more than life itself, and saved your life on several occasions, yet you treat him like total shit. And I know that you don't want anything to do with me whatsoever. And I get why you're upset. But you just need to....let the hate go, and focus on the future, not on the horrible shit that happened to you in the past. That won't get you anywhere, and it'll make you even more miserable than you already are. And denying to talk to me about what happened with Johnson and just avoid me as much as possible, makes you look like a pussy". I was about to curse his ass out for calling me a pussy, but I couldn't think what I wanted to tell him. "You know what you are? A stupid, fucking asshole. That's what you are. You choose to see me as the enemy when you should be looking at that corrupt prick sitting in his office. JUST FUCKING STOP" he yelled. He took a deep breath and then continued some more. "Think about what I said and when you're ready to get with the fucking program and figure out a way to get rid of Johnson, then find us. Because this? This angry, unforgiving macho bullshit? It's tearing our group apart. I hope you know that. We should have had this talk months ago". He knocked on the door. The door unlocked and he exit the room. "You're going to pay for that, you bastard", I said to myself. If he wanted to get back on good terms with me, that will be fine. I'll have to come up with some dirt on him and tell Crabblesnitch. But before I could come up with a master plan to get back on Greg, my phone ringed. I checked the Caller ID, but it said Unknown Contact. "Hello", I answered. "Clayton, glad I got you". It was Kemp. "Meet me at the pier in Old Bullworth Vale. I got some info that might satisfy you". "On my way", I told him. I left the dorm and went to the parking lot to get to my car. I drove to the pier and then parked my car. I walked up to the end to meet Kemp. "What do you got for me?" I asked him as I approached. "Okay so lately, the G.S. Crew have been attacking that one kid". "Jimmy Hopkins", I told him. "Yeah and that Jerry Mendez kid has been killed earlier", he told me. "You made me come to the pier just to tell me this stuff?" I asked him. "I already know this stuff. It ain't shocking that the G.S. Crew are attacking Hopkins and I believe that it could have been him or at least someone else that killed Jerry Mendez". "I also got some dirt about that one kid. That Clayton Vercetti kid", he told me. "What about him?" I asked him. "Apparently, he was expelled from his other school because someone framed him for vandalizing the gym", he told me. "Is that all?" I asked him. "Not yet. Also, he despies Gary now. Gary got him arrested, but he escaped and now is looking for revenge. I heard he's working with Hopkins now, but I have to find that out for sure", he told me. "How do you know this stuff?" I asked him. "You don't wanna know", he told me. We went to our vehicles after he told me what he had to tell me. "Thanks for the info. But please try to dig deeper and find some dirt that could get me to ruin their crew real good", I told him. "I'll try to find that kind of info, but I probably won't find anything like that real soon", he told me. He got into his patrol car and drove away while I got into my car. I decided to go to Burger Shot and at least get something to eat, so I drove to Burger Shot and parked my car. I entered the resturant and stand in line. The guy ordering at the counter was taking too long. Everyone in line was starting to get ennoyed abit. Five minutes passed and he still didn't make up his mind on what to order. Finally, I cracked and said, "Hey buddy, do everyone a favor and just get the fuck out of the line". "Fuck you, you little shit", he said to me. Just then, it looked like someone was getting tired of waiting and just threw him out of the line. "About time someone did something around here", I said outloud. Finally after a minute or two, I ordered a Heartstopper and then sat down at a table. Just when I sat down, I my cell phone started to vibrate. I looked at the text message. It was from Derek. "Hey, meet me at my apartment right now", it said. I might as well take the meal with me, I thought. I grabbed my sandwich and then walked to his apartment. I walked up to his floor and up to his door and entered without knocking first. He wasn't surprised that I came bursting into his apartment. "What is it now?" I asked him. "I think you know what it is", he told me. I knew we had yet another assignment to do. "What location are we heading to this time?" I asked him. "Las Venturas, San Fierro and Los Santos. We'll gotta do it during spring break", he told me. "Fuck no. Fuck that. You ain't taking my Spring Break away. I wanna be with friends", I said. "We can't do it any other time. San Andreas is a big place and Spring Break is the perfect time for you to not miss school", Derek said. "Can't we do a city each two weeks so my break isn't ruined?" I asked him. "The boss made it clear that he wants their businesses in San Andreas out of comission before mid-April", he told me. "Why?" I asked him agressively. "He didn't really tell me why. It doesn't matter. We got a job to do that time and you have no choice in matter", he said. He had a point. Man, this sucks. "Fine", I said. I stormed out of the room right before he could say anything else. I got back to my car and then drove back to the school. I parked my car and then went to dorm with my sandwich. I sat down on the couch in the common room and ate which I watched Republican Space Rangers. While watching TV, Michael came into the room. "I want a bite", he joked. "Get your own damn burger", I told him. "Sharing is fucking caring", he said sarcastically. "Not all the time", I told him. He looked at me and said, "I guess you're in a bad mood because of that talk with Greg earlier". "You helped him locked the door", I said. "No, that was Charles. Greg told me all about his plan", he told me. "And I bet you enjoyed it?" I asked him. "Duh, you need to forgive Greg", he stated. "It wasn't entirely his fault for what he did and I'm still mad about you not going to Charles' Christmas party over a week ago". "I was busy", I lied. "No, you were avoiding Greg", he said. "Does it even fucking matter what the hell I do? It's my life here, not anyone elses", I told him. He gave me angry look, then said, "Like what Greg said, you need to pull your head out of your ass and quit being selfish. We still gotta find a plan to get rid of Johnson and we can't do it if you're playing the slient treatment all the fucking time". I tried to throw my paper wrapper at him, but missed by an inch. I was getting tired of people telling me to forgive Greg. That was it. I was going to get even on Greg now. And I had the perfect idea to do so. All it required was black paint and some new clothes. Category:Blog posts